weltensammlerfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Im Herzen der tiefblauen See
Ein RPG in einem alternativen Universum mit den Charakteren aus "Der Hobbit". zur Übersicht Prolog: Ein neues Mitglied Vorsichtig blickte Bilbo hinter einem Stein hervor. Er hatte eine Gruppe von Fischern verfolgt, die gerade wieder in ihrem Boot ans Land ruderten. Er beobachtete sie gerne, denn manchmal verloren sie etwas, das der Meermensch dann an sich nehmen und begutachten konnte. Einmal hatte einer von ihnen ein Stück Papier fallen lassen, auf dem etwas aufgezeichnet war. Eine Karte hatten sie es genannt. Heute hatte er jedoch kein Glück. Nichts ließen die Fischer zurück und verließen den Strand. “Deine Neugier für die Menschen ist also ungebrochen, Bilbo”, hörte der Meermann plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich auf einem Stein und reflexartig wich Bilbo zurück. Ein alter Mann mit langem Bart saß auf einem Stein und lächelte den Meermenschen freundlich an. “W-wer… bist du?”, fragte Bilbo. “Ich bin Gandalf”, war die Antwort. “Ich bin ein Freund deiner Mutter.” Der Meermensch überlegte einen Moment. “Ja, ich erinnere mich an den Namen. Mutter hatte ihn erwähnt”, sagte er schließlich. “Kann ich… kann ich etwas für dich tun?” “Nun, vielleicht kann ich etwas für dich tun”, erwiderte Gandalf. “Du beobachtest die Menschen schon lange, aber wie wäre es, wenn du einer von ihnen sein könntest?” Bilbo runzelte die Stirn. “Das geht nicht”, sagte er und blickte auf seine goldfarbende Flosse, die im Sonnenlicht glitzerte. “Ich habe keine…” Er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. “Beine.” “Nun, das kann man ändern”, sagte Gandalf geheimnisvoll. “Ich kann dir helfen. Ich kenne einen Trank, mit dem du ein Mensch werden kannst. Allerdings nur, solange du nicht mit Wasser in Berührung kommst. Dann wirst du wieder ein Meermensch, bis du wieder trocken bist.” Bilbos Augen wurden groß. “Das… das ist möglich?”, fragte er und schwamm näher zu dem alten Mann. “Warum… würdest du das für mich tun?” “Nun, es gibt da eine Gruppe von Seefahrern, die deine Hilfe gebrauchen könnte, aber einem Meermenschen würden sie nicht trauen. Sie brauchen jemanden, der sich auf dem Meer auskennt. Du wärst genau der Richtige dafür.” Dis sah sich noch einmal in Küche, Speisekammer und den anderen Vorräten um, die Erebor sollte bald auf eine ca. 2 wöchige Reise entlang der Küste gehen und dabei an mehreren Häfen Fracht abliefern und aufnehmen. Die Küche und Speisekammer waren dabei ihr Reich. Sie war einige der wenigen Frauen, die regelmäßig auf einem Schiff mitfuhren. Der letzte Smutje, der auf der Erebor mitfuhr, hatte so schlecht gekocht, dass es ein Wunder grenzte, dass die Mannschaft ihn nicht über Bord geworfen hatte. Normalerweise führte sie den Haushalt ihres Bruders Thorin, der auch Kapitän der Erebor war. Dis war zu frieden. Die beiden Küchenjungen, die ihr zur Hand gingen, hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Alles war blitzblank und alle Vorräte verstaut. “Ihr könnte noch die Kräuter an Deck gießen. Dann habt ihr frei, bis wir ablegen.” Thorin beobachtete das Treiben auf und um die Erebor herum, damit alles bestmöglich verlief. Er hasste es, wenn unvorsichtig oder nur halbherzig gearbeitet wurde. “Käpt’n, da ist ein Herr, der Sie sprechen möchte”, sagte ein Matrose und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, als Gandalf auf Thorin zuging. “Ah, Gandalf”, begrüßte er den alten Mann und nickte ihm zu. “Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?” “Nun, ich habe heute jemanden gefunden, der Ihnen vielleicht gute Dienste leisten könnte. Ein junger Mann, der bestens über das weite Meer bescheid weiß”, fing Gandalf an. “Ich weiß, dass Sie schon lange planen, das zurückzuholen, was Ihre Familie einst verloren hat. Mein Freund hier könnte Ihnen helfen.” Thorin verengte leicht die Augen. “Wer soll das sein?”, fragte er noch unbeeindruckt. Hinter Gandalf hielt sich auf wackeligen Beinen ein kleiner, schmächtiger Mann mit lockigem Haar, der schließlich einigermaßen sicher stand, um zum Kapitän des Schiffes aufzusehen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Dieses Gesicht würde er niemals vergessen. Es war der Seefahrer, den er damals… Instinktiv wollte er zu seiner Flosse herabsehen, aber die war natürlich nicht da. “Das ist Bilbo Beutlin, der Sohn einer guten Freundin von mir.” Dis kam aus der Kombüse. Sie wollte auf dem Markt für das heutige Essen noch einige, frische Zutaten einkaufen. Was wollte dieser Gandalf schon wieder hier. Und hatte er einen betrunkenen Matrosen dabei? “Guten Tag, Gandalf. Thorin, nimmt du doch noch einen neuen Matrosen an Bord?” Gandalf nickte Dis zu. “Es freut mich, Euch zu sehen, Fräulein Dis”, sagte er und hob kurz seinen Hut. Bevor Thorin antworten konnte, sprach der alte Mann schon weiter. “Wenn ich vorstellen darf: Bilbo Beutlin. Er wird eine große Hilfe sein. Er kennt sich bestens auf dem Meer aus und alle gefährlichen Strömungen wie seine Westentasche.” Gandalf sollte nur nicht erwähnen, dass Bilbo nicht einmal wusste, was eine Westentasche war. Der Meermensch versuchte verzweifelt, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und musste sich schließlich an Gandalf festhalten, um nicht einfach umzufallen. Diese Beine waren ihm immer noch etwas fremd und warum er diese… wie hieß es gleich? - Hose tragen musste, war ihm auch noch immer ein kleines Rätsel. Thorin verengte die Augen. “Vielleicht sollten Sie erst einmal Ihren Rausch ausschlafen, Herr Beutlin.” Was war denn ein Rausch? Bilbo öffnete den Mund, doch Gandalf antwortete bereits für ihn. “Er ist nur etwas aufgeregt, weiter nichts.” Dis sah ihren Bruder fragend an. “Soll er der neue Navigator werden? Er ist nicht mal groß genug, um vernünftig über das Steuerrad zu sehen.” “Gebt ihm etwas Zeit und Ihr werdet seinen Wert erkennen”, sagte Gandalf wissend und gab Bilbo einen kleinen Schubs, der den Meermenschen direkt in die Arme von Thorin trieb. “V-verzeihung”, sagte der gelockte Mann und versuchte sich einen Schritt von dem Kapitän zu entfernen, der mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Gandalf blickte, der nur lächelte. “Ich wünsche viel Erfolg auf hoher See”, sagte der alte Mann nur noch, bevor er sich verabschiedete und den Hafen verließ. Unsicher blickte Bilbo zu den Geschwistern auf. “W-wann geht es denn los?”, fragte er und versuchte zu lächeln. Dis lächelte zurück. “Wir laufen mit der nächsten Flut aus. Ich will noch einmal auf den Markt und Einkäufe machen.” Dis wandte sich ihrem Bruder zu. “Gibt es noch irgendwas, was ich besorgen soll?” Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, wir haben alles Wichtige. Nimm doch Herrn Beutlin mit. Er kann dir bestimmt beim Tragen der Einkäufe helfen.” Bilbos Augen begann zu leuchten. Er wollte so gerne mehr von der Stadt sehen. Das war wohl seine Gelegenheit dazu. “Gerne”, sagte er also sofort. “Gut, dann kann ich noch mehr frisches Obst und Gemüse kaufen.” Dis gab Bilbo einen leeren Korb, sah ihn aber skeptisch an. “Sind Sie stabil genug, den Korb zu tragen?” Bilbo hatte fasziniert den Korb betrachtet und blickte dann zu Dis auf. “J-ja, das wird schon gehen”, sagte er dann lächelnd, nicht wissend, dass dieser Korb ja auch bald schwerer werden würde. Thorin musterte den gelockten Mann noch einen Moment, dann wandte er sich schnaubend ab und ging zurück auf das Schiff. Langsam gingen die beiden am Pier entlang in Richtung des Marktes. Es herrschte ein reges Treiben mehrere Schiffe hatten angelegt und wurden be- und entladen. “Seit ihr neu in er Stadt? Ich habe euch hier noch nie gesehen?” “J-ja, ich… komme von weit her…”, antwortete Bilbo und sah sich mit großen Augen um. All die Menschen und unbekannten Dinge! Und die großen Schiffe! Er hatte viele davon aus der Ferne gesehen, aber aus der Nähe waren sie noch viel beeindruckender. Kapitel 1: Der Markt Schließlich hatten sie den Markt erreicht. Was waren nur all die Waren, die die Händler hier anboten? Vieles davon sah essbar aus. Bilbo wollte am liebsten alles davon probieren. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er jedoch ein unangenehmes Stechen auf der Haut. Argwöhnisch blickte er zur Sonne hinauf. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie würde seine Haut schier verbrennen. Wie hielten das die Menschen nur aus? Dis machte ihre Einkäufe und legte auch einige in den Korb, den Bilbo trug. Amüsiert beobachtete sie, wie Bilbo das ganze Essen betrachtete. “Habt ihr Hunger? Ich kann gerne etwas von dem Obst besorgen.” Mit glänzenden Augen sah Bilbo zu Dis auf. “Ja, gerne”, sagte er sofort. “Vielen Dank.” Obst war das also. Wie es wohl schmecken würde? Bilbo wusste gar nicht, wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte. Und es gab so viele neue Gerüche und Geräusche hier. Gandalfs Angebot anzunehmen, war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Dis deutete auf die Auslage eines Marktstandes. “Möchten sie lieber Äpfel oder Birnen?” Sie nahm einen runden, roten Apfel in die Hand und roch daran. “Ich denke, ich werde von diesen einige mitnehmen. Dann kann ich noch Apfelkuchen backen und Apfelmus herstellen.” Überlegend betrachtete Bilbo das Obst und roch dann ebenfalls daran. Schließlich entschied er sich für einen knallroten Apfel. Die Farbe gefiel ihm. “Den hätte ich gerne”, sagte er aufgeregt und konnte es kaum erwarten, zu probieren. Aber wie aß man so einen Apfel? Konnte man einfach hineinbeißen oder musste man noch irgendetwas tun? Dis schmunzelte bei so viel Enthusiasmus. Als wäre es der erste Apfel, den er essen würde. Sie zahlte den Einkauf und vereinbarte, dass die zwei Kisten mit Äpfeln zum Schiff gebracht wurden. Den roten Apfel legte sie in Bilbos Hand. “Aber nicht vergessen, bevor sie hineinbeißen, den Apfel noch einmal abwischen, oder unter Wasser abwaschen.” Mit der Hand deutete Dis auf den Marktbrunnen, der in der Mitte des Platzes zu sehen war. Sehnsüchtig blickte Bilbo zum Brunnen. Wie gerne würde er zumindest seine Hand in das Wasser hineinhalten, aber das ging nicht. Also presste er deprimiert die Lippen aufeinander und wischte den Apfel an seiner Kleidung ab. Für irgendetwas musste sie ja schließlich gut sein. Als er fertig war, blickte er noch einmal kurz auf den Apfel. Scheinbar konnte man ihn einfach so essen. Nach einem schnellen Blick zu Dis biss er dann schließlich in den Apfel. Wie süß der schmeckte! Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Bilbos Gesicht aus und begeistert biss er noch einmal in den Apfel. Dis lachte. “Wie viel Freude doch ein einfacher Apfel machen kann.” Sie hatte ihren Einkauf beinahe beendet. “Seid ihr noch nie auf einen Markt gewesen zum Einkaufen? Nicht mal als Kind mit Eurer Mutter?” Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, noch nie”, sagte er und sah sich weiter um. “Wo wir herkommen, gibt es sowas nicht.” Er aß weiter genüsslich seinen Apfel, stellte dann aber fest, dass die Mitte des Obstes nicht besonders lecker und vor allem hart war. Ob man das auch essen sollte? “Wie lange werden wir eigentlich unterwegs sein?” Beim angewiderten Gesichtausdruck Bilbos huschte wieder ein Lächeln über Dis Gesicht. “Den Kern könnt Ihr doch nicht essen. Wenn alles Fruchtfleisch fort ist, werft ihn einfach weg.” Langsam setzen sie ihren Rundgang über den Markt fort und Dis erklärte Bilbo so viel wie möglich von dem, was sie sahen. “Wenn alles wie geplant läuft, sollten wir in 2-3 Wochen wieder hier sein.” Fragend sah sie ihre Begleitung an. “ist dies so wichtig für Euch?” Bilbo blickte auf den Rest des Apfels herab und warf ihn dann schließlich auf den Boden. Er hatte wirklich noch viel zu lernen. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. “Nein, auf mich wartet zu Hause niemand”, sagte er und lächelte leicht. “Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, was mich erwartet. Gandalf hat nicht besonders viel erzählt.” “Wir liefern Fracht an verschiedenen Häfen an der Küste aus, und nehmen neue auf. Außerdem nehmen von hier bis Tormouth zwei Passagiere mit.” Neugierig sah Dis Bilbo an. “Auf welchen Schiffen seid ihr den bisher gefahren?” Bilbo zupfte an seiner Kleidung herum. “Ich… war noch nie auf einem Schiff”, gab er schließlich zu. “Aber ich habe schon ganz oft Schiffe beobachtet!” Er sagte dies mit Stolz, denn für Meermenschen war es sehr mutig, sich an die Oberfläche zu trauen und sich in die Nähe von Schiffen zu begeben. Dass dies bei Menschen nun wirklich nichts Besonderes war, wusste er natürlich nicht. Dis schmunzelte. Diesen kleinen Mann musste man einfach gern haben. Offensichtlich hatte er sein bisheriges Leben sehr behütet verbracht. Er kannte Obst nicht und wir ihn war das Beobachten von Schiffen scheinbar ein großes Abenteuer. Eigenartig war nur, warum Gandalf Bilbo empfohlen hatte, wenn Bilbo noch nicht mal auf einem Schiff gewesen war. “Oh, es sieht so aus, als würde die Tiede sich drehen. Dann laufen wir bald aus. Wir sollten uns beeilen.” Eilig lenkte Dis ihre Schritte zurück zur Erebor. Bilbo folgte Dis und versuchte mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Langsam hatte er das mit dem Laufen heraus. Und bald würde er auf einem Schiff mitfahren! Ihm war seine Vorfreude deutlich anzusehen. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er mit jemandem zusammenstieß. “Pass’ gefälligst auf, wo du hinläufst, du Zwerg!”, wetterte der Seemann sofort los und Bilbo sank unter dem wütenden Blick des Mannes in sich zusammen. “V-verzeihung…”, murmelte er eingeschüchtert. Dis drehte sich um und sah den völlig verschüchterten Bilbo vor dem Seemann stehen. Sie stellte ihren Korb ab und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. “Mach selbst die Augen auf und leg dich nicht mit der Besatzung der Erebor an. Sonst redet mein Bruder gerne ein Wörtchen mit dir.” Der Seemann hielt inne. Die Besatzung der Erebor? Er wusste nur zu gut, dass man sich mit diesen Leuten und vor allem dem Kapitän besser nicht anlegte. Schnell half er Bilbo auf, der durch den Zusammenstoß zu Boden gefallen war. “Tut mir leid”, sagte er schnell, bevor er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Bilbo sah dem Mann irritiert hinterher. “Warum ist er auf einmal so nett geworden?” “Oh, Seeleute sind sehr ungehobelte Leute. Unhöflich. fluchen viel, trinken noch mehr. Aber die Besatzung der Erebor hat einen Ruf - mein Bruder vor allem. Das man sich mit uns nicht anlegen sollte. Da werden auch die ungehobelsten Seeleute zahm.” Sie waren fast bei der Erebor angekommen und Dis konnte sehen, dass die eingekauften Vorräte schon an Bord gebracht wurden. “Da sind wir wieder. Ich werde dir gleich den Platz zeigen, wo du deine Hängematte hinhängen kannst. Und falls Thorin keine andere Aufgabe für dich hat, kannst du mir vielleicht beim zubereiten von Apfelmus und Apfelkuchen helfen.” Was war wohl eine Hängematte? Als Bilbo das Wort Apfel hörte, begann er wieder zu strahlen. “Oh ja, ich mag Äpfel”, sagte er, obwohl er bisher nur ein einziges Mal einen Apfel gegessen und noch gar kein anderes Obst gegessen hatte. Mit großen Augen sah er das Schiff vor sich an und sein Blick fiel auf Thorin, der gerade einigen Männern an Bord Anweisungen gab. Bilbo lächelte leicht, während er den Mann beobachtete, dem er vor vielen Jahren das Leben gerettet hatte. Er hatte ihn zwar auch an der Flosse verletzt, aber er war sich sicher, dass Thorin einfach nur verwirrt gewesen war nach dem Schiffsunglück. Dis lächelte. Es fiel ihr nicht auf, aber sie nahm den Mann, der eigentlich zumindest nicht viel jünger als sie selbst sein konnte, unter ihre Fittiche, wie ein eigenes Kind. “Gut, dann zeige ich dir, wie man die Äpfel schält und wir entscheiden gemeinsam, ob Zimt und Rosinen mit in den Kuchen sollen.” Mit kritischen Blicken beobachtete sie, wie die eingekauften Waren an Bord gebracht wurden. Jeden Korb und jede Kiste kontrollierte sie, bevor sie unter Decke gingen. Schließlich musste Dis sicher gehen, dass kein Händler versuchte ihre schlechte Ware unter zu schieben. Erst als sie sicher war, dass die Lieferung in Ordnung war, zahlte sie. “Thorin, falls du Bilbo nicht dringend brauchst, kann er mir in der Kombüse helfen.” Kurz berichtete sie auch von dem Vorfall mit dem Seemann. “Sah mir wie einer der Männer von Kapitän Peters aus.” Zimt? Rosinen? Das klang spannend. Bilbo nickte eifrig und versteckte sich, ohne es zu merken, etwas hinter Dis, als sie bei Thorin angekommen waren. Dieser nickte seiner Schwester zu. “Wenn du Verwendung für ihn finden kannst, überlasse ich ihn dir”, sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern. Nach Dis’ Erzählung schnaubte Thorin. “Seine Leute meinen, sie könnten sich aufspielen, aber bei einem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen werde ich ihm wohl noch einmal erklären müssen, wie man sich meinen Leuten gegenüber zu verhalten hat.” Kapitel 2: Ein Geheimnis Dis zeigte Bilbo den Weg unter Deck. Sie erklärte ihm, wo er was im Bug finden konnte. Ganz unten im Rumpf des Schiffes waren die Lagerräume. Am Heck des Schiffes befand sich die Kapitäns Kajüte, Dis Kajüte lag direkt daneben. Die Mannschaftsunterunterkunft war im Bug des Schiffes. Dazwischen lagen die Küche, der Eßraum für die Mannschaft und die Küche. Ebenfalls im Heck hatten der Schiffsarzt und der Erste Offizier kleine Kabinen. Dis deutete im Eßraum auf einen älteren Mann mit einem langen, weißen Bart. “Das ist Balin. Er ist unser Quartiersmeister. Lass dir von ihn eine Hängematte geben und zeigen, wor du sie hinhängen kannst. Danach komm wieder in die Küche, oder wie es auf einem Schiff heißt: Kombüse.” Bilbo sah sich begeistert auf dem Schiff um und versuchte sich alles zu merken, was Dis ihm erklärte. Er war froh, dass er jemanden hatte, der sich Zeit für ihn nahm. Lächelnd grüßte er Balin und ließ sich von ihm eine Hängematte geben, mit der er in die Mannschaftskunterkunft ging. Nachdem er es mit der Hilfe von Balin geschafft hatte, seine Hängematte zu plazieren, ging er zurück in die Kombüse zu Dis. “So, alles erledigt”, sagte er stolz und lächelte Dis an. Dis lächelte ihn an. “Möchtest du vielleicht einen Tee mit Milch und Zucker?” Sie deutete auf einen dampfenden Becher, der auf einen der Tische stand. “Ich habe dir einen hingestellt. Aber Vorsicht, der Tee ist sehr heiß.” Ein Lied vor sich hin summend, holte Dis auch einem Schrank eine kleine Dose mit Zimt und einen Sack mit Rosinen. Auf einem zweiten Tisch lag schon ein Berg Äpfel bereit. Dis öffnete die Dose mit dem Zimt und hielt sie Bilbo hin. “Riech einmal dran. Das ist Zimt. Schmeckt sehr gut in verschiedenen Süßspeisen. “ Das Säckchen mit Rosinen öffnete sie auch und holte eine heraus. “Und das ist eine Rosine. Du kannst sie gerne probieren, wenn du möchtest.” Bilbo roch neugierig am Zimt und schloss lächelnd die Augen. “Das riecht gut”, sagte er und sah dann die Rosine an. “Die sieht aber komisch aus”, lachte er, probierte dann aber. “Hm, der Apfel hat besser geschmeckt”, sagte er und ging dann hinüber zu der Tasse Tee. Eine Weile betrachtete er sie, roch daran und konnte bei dem süßen Geruch nicht widerstehen. Er nahm ohne Vorsicht die Tasse und wollte einen Schluck trinken, doch das Getränk war noch viel zu heiß. Erschrocken ließ Bilbo die Tasse fallen, deren Inhalt zum Teil auf ihm landete. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Nein, das durfte jetzt nicht passieren. Aber es war zu spät. Er fiel auf den Boden, als seine Beine nachgaben und sich langsam wieder in seine goldfarbene Flosse verwandelten. “Oh nein…”, flüsterte er verzweifelt. Dis sah zunächst nur, dass Bilbo Tee verschüttet hatte und zusammen sackte. Verbrennungen konnten sehr schmerzhaft sein. Rasch eilte sie um den Tisch herum und blieb abrupt mit aufgerissenden Augen stehen. Sie musste sich irren. Vor ihr lag kein Mann mit einem Fischschwanz. Hatte Sie vielleicht einen Sonnenstich bekommen ohne es zu merken? Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie dann wieder. Vorsichtig wich sie zurück und schloss die Kombüsentür ab. “Ein Meermensch?” Jeder wusste doch, dass Meermenschen Schiffe in die Tiefe rissen. “Warum bist du hier? Willst du unser Schiff versenken?” Bilbo stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab. “Nein, natürlich nicht!”, sagte er sofort und seine Flosse schwang aufgeregt hin und her. “Warum sollte ich so etwas tun? Das würde euch alle umbringen.” Der Tee, der sich noch auf seiner Haut befand, schimmerte auf den goldenen Schuppen der Flosse. “B-bitte, verrate niemanden, wer ich bin. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie ihr Menschen lebt und Gandalf hat gesagt, ihr könntet mein Wissen über das Meer brauchen.” Dis hielt immer noch Abstand, warf Bilbo aber automatisch ein Handtuch zu, damit er sich abtrocknen konnte. “Menschen, und vor allem Seefahrer, sind sehr abergläubische Menschen. Viele glauben nicht, dass es Meermenschen wirklich gibt, aber falls es sie geben sollte, trachten sie in der Vorstellung der Seefahrer nach ihrem Leben.” Dis griff in einen Schrank, holte eine Flasche heraus und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Sofort fing sie an zu husten. Sie war einfach nicht an Rum gewöhnt. Bilbo nahm dankend das Handtuch entgegen und versuchte sich vollständig zu trocknen, damit er sich zurückverwandeln konnte. “Ihr glaubt, wir wären böse? Warum sollten wir euch umbringen wollen?”, fragte er und blickte zu der Hose, die bei seiner Verwandlung zerrissen wurde. “Ähm, Gandalf meinte, dass diese… ähm, Hosen wichtig wären. Ich glaube, die da kann ich nicht mehr anziehen, wenn ich wieder trocken bin.” Dis wurde rot und trat nicht um den Tisch herum. “Allerdings wir Menschen zeigen uns anderen nicht einfach unbekleidet.” Sie musste neue Hosen für ihn finden. “Seefahrer glauben nun mal alle möglichen Dinge. Viele haben Angst zu ertrinken, wenn das Schiff sinken sollte. Die meisten Seefahrer können nämlich nicht schwimmen, weißt du.” In einer Kiste bewahrte sie Ersatzkleidung für die Mannschaft auf. Dort musste etwas dabei sein. “Ich hole schnell eine neue Hose. Moment.” Dis verließ die Kombüse, schloss aber sorgsam hinter sich ab. Eilig husche sie in die kleine Kammer, in der die gesucht Truhe stand und fing an nach einem passenden Kleidungsstück zu suchen. Bilbo sah Dis nach und versuchte weiterhin, seine Haut komplett trocken zu bekommen. Er musste vorsichtiger sein. So etwas durfte ihm nicht vor Thorin oder jemand anderem passieren. Der Kapitän des Schiffes machte gerade einen letzten Kontrollgang, bevor die Erebor in See stach. Dabei sah er aus der Ferne, wie Dis gerade die Küche verließ und deren Tür hinter sich abschloss. Was war denn mit ihr los? Und sollte Bilbo nicht bei ihr sein? Hatte sie ihn da drin eingesperrt? Er runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas war hier nicht in Ordnung. Fünf Minuten später hatte sie etwas gefunden, was Bilbo passen sollte. Schnell eilte sie zur Kombüse zurück, schloss auf und trat ein. Die Hose warf sie Bilbo zu. “Hier, die sollte passen. Du musst aber künftig besser acht geben. Passiert das immer, wenn du nass wirst?” Bilbo nahm dankend die Hose entgegen und zog sie schnell über, nachdem er endlich wieder trocken war und seine Beine zurückbekam. “Ja, das hat Gandalf zumindest gesagt”, erwiderte er dann und stand auf wackeligen Beinen auf. Nach der Verwandlung fiel es ihm etwas schwer, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Thorin hatte gesehen, dass Dis die Hose in die Küche brachte und runzelte die Stirn. Was um alles in der Welt war da drin los? Er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Entschlossen ging er auf die Tür zur Kombüse zu und öffnete sie. Dis drehte sich überrascht um, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie wollte gerade die Scherben des Teebechers aufheben und den Tee wegwischen. “Oh, Hallo Thorin. Das Essen ist noch nicht fertig. Aber ich kann dir schnell Brote schmieren, wenn du willst.” Bilbo hatte sich instinktiv hinter dem Tisch positioniert und hielt sich an der Tischkante fest, um sein Gleichgewicht leichter zu finden. Thorin blickte lange um. “Nein, danke. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob hier alles in Ordnung ist”, sagte er schließlich. Bilbo nickte sofort stumm. “Ja, jetzt ist wieder alles in Ordnung. “ Dis lächelte zu Bilbo hinüber. “Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass unser neues Mannschaftsmitglied etwas ungeschickt ist. Ich habe ihn einen Becher Tee gegeben.” Dis hielt die Reste des Bechers hoch. “Die Hitze hat ihn so erschreckt, dass er ihn fallen ließ. Alles ging auf Hose und den Fußboden und beim Stolpern ist auch noch die Hose zerrissen.” Thorin blickte zwischen Dis und Bilbo hin und her. Irgendwie glaubte er diese Geschichte nicht ganz. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber er würde jetzt wohl kaum die Wahrheit aus ihnen herausbekommen. “Gut, dann hoffe ich, dass er sich in Zukunft etwas geschickter anstellen wird”, sagte der Kapitän nur noch und verließ die Küche wieder. Bilbo atmete erleichtert aus. “Danke, dass du ihm nicht verraten hast, was ich wirklich bin.” Dis seufzte. “Das wäre sehr unschön geworden. Aber ich kenne meinen Bruder. Er hat mir die Geschichte nicht wirklich angenommen.” Ihr Blick wanderte zu Bilbo. “Vermutlich glaubt er, dass die Hose bei der Ausübung von mehr zwischenmenschlichen Aktivitäten zerrissen wurde.” Bilbo legte verwirrt den Kopf zur Seite. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er schließlich verstand. “Oh”, sagte er und wurde rot. “Das… das denkt er doch hoffentlich nicht wirklich… Sowas würden wir doch niemals zusammen machen…” “Seefahrer sind nicht nur abergläubisch, trinken und fluchen viel. Sie haben auch gerne mal schmutzige Gedanken. Da scheint mein Bruder keine Ausnahmen zu sein. Obwohl er mich besser kennen sollte.” Dis seufzte und sah dann zu Bilbo. “Wir haben aber immer noch den Kuchen vorzubereiten.” Vorsichtig zeigte sie Bilbo, wie er die Äpfel schälen und schneiden sollte. “Und, was meinst du? Mit Zimt und Rosinen?” Bilbo nickte eifrig und versuchte dann so gut wie möglich die Äpfel zu schälen, auch wenn das für ihn ziemlich schwierig war. “Ich hoffe, ich mache dir wegen dieser Sache jetzt keinen Ärger”, sagte er schließlich schuldbewusst. “Das möchte ich wirklich nicht.” Dis war gerade dabei den Teig für den Apfelkuchen vorzubereiten. Es würden drei Kuchen werden. Jeder etwas anders. “Keine Angst. Das wird keinen Ärger geben. Sollte Thorin diesen Verdacht mir gegenüber äußern, lernt er mich kennen.” Mit der Faust schlug sie kräftig in den Teig. “Möchtest du den Teig mal probieren?” Dis vergaß nicht Bilbo die Zutaten des Teigs zu erkären. Bilbo nickte zögerlich. Dieser Teig sah irgendwie seltsam aus. “Muss der… Teig so aussehen?”, fragte er. “Er ist irgendwie seltsam.” Aber er war neugierig genug, um sich nicht davon abschrecken zu lassen. Er probierte ein wenig vom Teig und lächelte dann. “Das Essen von euch Menschen ist wirklich lecker.” Dis lächelte. Sich mit Bilbo zu beschäftigen war beinahe, als würde man einem Kind etwas beibringen. Sie hatte sich immer Kinder gewünscht. “Ja, der Teig muss so aussehen. Das ist normal. Warte bis der Kuchen gebacken ist. Dann sieht er anders aus. Was esst ihr Meermenschen den so?” Bilbo zuckte mit den Schultern. “Naja, Seetang, Fisch… Eigentlich alles, was man so im Meer finden kann”, sagte er und blickte wieder auf den Teig. Er war gespannt, was ein Kuchen war. “Wenn es dann… ein Kuchen ist, sieht es also anders aus? Wie geht das denn?”, fragte er neugierig und lächelte Dis an. Dis lächelte zurück. “Dazu muss man den Kuchen backen.” Ausführlich zeige Dis Bilbo den Herd. Wie er funktionierte und auch, dass man auf dem Schiff aufpassen musste. “Fällt glühende Kohle heraus und man merkt es nicht, kann das Schiff in Brand geraten. Danach holte sie eine Backform heraus, rollte den Teig aus und fragte dann Bilbo. “Möchtest du den Teig, in die Form legen?” Bilbo nickte zögerlich und folgte dann den Anweisungen von Dis, um alles richtig zu machen. “Menschensachen sind lustig”, sagte er dann begeistert. “Im Meer haben wir sowas alles nicht.” Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und umarmte Dis dann einfach. “Danke, dass du mir das alles zeigst.” Dis erwiderte die Umarmung. “Es macht mir Spaß, dass sich jemand dafür interessiert, wie alles hergestellt wird. Die Mannschaft schaufelt alles einfach in sich herein.” Nachdem sie die Kuchen auch gemeinsam belegt hatten, schob Dis sie in den Ofen und Bilbo konnte zu sehen, wie sie aufgingen. In einem extra Topf bereitete Dis eine Vanille-Soße zu. Auch diese durfte Bilbo probieren. “Mein Bruder liebt den Apfelkuchen warm und mit Vanillesoße. Allerdings würde er es nie zugeben.” Dis zwinkerte Bilbo zu. “Ich stelle es ihm immer kommentarlos hin. Bisher ist noch nie ein Krümel zurück geblieben.” Bilbo kicherte leise. “Thorin ist bestimmt ein netter Mensch”, sagte er und wurde dann etwas rot. “Weißt du, dir kann ich es ja jetzt erzählen… Vor vielen Jahren habe ich Thorin das Leben gerettet, als das Schiff, auf dem er gerade war, gesunken ist. Es war ein so tolles Schiff und so groß! Ich habe es immer verfolgt und dann eines Tages… ist es einfach gesunken. Ich habe Thorin an Land gebracht, aber als er aufgewacht ist und mich gesehen hat… hat er einen Stein nach mir geworfen, als wäre ich ein Monster… Aber fast alle Seemänner das denken… Ich bin ihm nicht böse deswegen.” Er blickte auf seine Hände. “Ich… bin einfach froh, dass er nicht gestorben ist…” Dis lächelte wissend. “Ich verstehe. Hast du gewusst, dass er der Kapitän dieses Schiffes ist, als Gandalf dich gefragt hat?” Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, ich wusste es nicht”, erwiderte er. “Ich war… doch sehr überrascht, ihn wiederzusehen.” Sein Blick wurde leicht verträumt. “Er ist noch genauso hübsch wie damals.” Als er merkte, was er gesagt hatte, wurde er rot. “I-ich meine, er- er hat sie nicht verändert… Er ähm…” Der Rest des Satzes ging irgendwo verloren und Bilbo spielte am Saum seines Hemdes herum. Dis lachte. “Oh ja. Thorin war schon immer der gutaussehende in der Familie.” Dann strich sie Bilbo über den Rücken. “Deine Gefühle müssen dir nicht peinlich sein. Mein Bruder ist jedoch kein einfacher Mensch. Sehr streng. Und er lässt nur wenige Leute wirklich an sich heran.” Bilbo war weiterhin rot. “Ich… kenne ihn ja eigentlich gar nicht…”, sagte er zögerlich und blickte auf den Boden. “Er… war einfach der erste Mensch, mit dem ich irgendwie Kontakt hatte. Vielleicht… schlägt nur deswegen mein Herz in seiner Nähe so schnell.” Er blickte fragend zu Dis auf, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihm sagen, dass er eigentlich keine ernsten Gefühle für Thorin hatte und alles gar nicht kompliziert werden würde. Dis strich Bilbo sanft übers Haar. “Gefühle lassen sich nicht ausschalten. Und manchmal ist es einfach sofort der erste, den man trifft.” Sie merkte, dass ein Ruck durch den Rumpf des Schiffes ging. “Wir legen ab. Komm lass uns an Deck gehen.” Bilbo war nicht unbedingt begeistert von Dis’ Antwort, aber vielleicht hatte sie recht. Aber jetzt wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken. Er wollte lieber sehen, wie das Schiff ablegte. Zusammen mit Dis ging er also an Deck. Er konnte auch Thorin sehen, der in der Nähe des Steuermanns stand und alles überwachte. Dis war zwar eigentliche kein Seefahrer, erklärte Bilbo dennoch alles, was er gerade sehen konnte, und was die Seeleute an Deck machten. Der Wind stand günstig und trotz der wenigen Segel, die Thorin hatte setzen lassen, entfernten sie sich schnell vom Kai. Als die beiden Jungen, die ihr in der Küche halten, ihre Aufgaben an Deck erledigt hatten, wies Dis sie an schon einmal den Tisch fürs Abendessen zu decken. Freundlich lächelte sie Bilbo an. “Möchtest du den Jungs beim Tischdecken helfen, oder lieber noch etwas an Deck bleiben?” Bilbo konnte sich nicht wirklich entscheiden. An Deck war es aufregend, alles mitzuerleben, aber er wollte sich auch nützlich machen und wissen, was “Tischdecken” eigentlich war. An Deck konnte er sicherlich später auch wieder gehen. “Ich möchte helfen beim… ähm… Tischdecken”, sagte er schließlich und lächelte breit. Er blickte noch einmal zu Thorin, der konzentriert bei der Arbeit war. Dis schmunzelte. “Ich habe selten Freiwillige beim Tischdecken.” Sie ging wieder unter Deck und zeigte Bilbo noch einmal den Raum, in dem gegessen wurde. Kapitel 3: Tischmanieren In einer kleinen Kammer zwischen Küche und Essraum wird das Geschirr aufgebewahrt. Dis nahm das Besteckteil einzeln in die Hand und erklärte, was wofür benutzt wurde. “Mach es dann einfach so, wie es Peter und Paul machen. Die beiden müssen gleich hier sein.” Da sie Passagiere an Bord hatten, wurde ein extra Tisch gedeckt. Die Erebor war zu klein, als das es dafür einen separaten Raum geben würde. Diesen Tisch deckte Dis selbst. Mit feinen Leinen, silbernen Kerzenleuchtern und Porzellangeschirr. An diesem Tisch würden jedoch nur Thorin, die Passagiere und sie selbst essen. Als Peter und Paul da waren, passte Bilbo genau auf, was sie taten und versuchte es ihnen gleichzutun. Es fiel aber vermutlich auf, dass er allein überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte. Schließlich aber hatte er es geschafft und betrachtete stolz sein Werk. Er hatte nur ein paar Teile auf den Tisch gelegt, weil er so darauf bedacht war, alles richtig zu machen, dass Peter und Paul schon alles andere erledigt hatten. Peter und Paul wollte eine bissige Bemerkung über Bilbos Arbeitstempo machen, aber ein warnender Blick von Dis ließ sie sofort wieder verstummen. “Wenn ihr zwei hier fertig seid, dann fragt bei den Passagieren nach, ob sie etwas brauchen.” Es erstaunte Dis einfach immer wieder, wie sich Bilbo an so einfachen Dingen freuen konnte. “Hast du eigentlich schon einmal mit Besteck gegessen?” Bilbo nahm eine Gabel in die Hand. “Nein, warum genau braucht man das?”, fragte er lächelnd und mit der Neugierde eines kleinen Kindes. Er piekste sich an einer der Spitzen. “Aua, es hat mich gestochen!”, sagte er und ließ die Gabel fallen. Dis sah sich Bilbos Finger, aber es war nichts zu sehen, außer einer kleinen Rötung. “Die Gabel ist so spitz, damit man das Essen aufspießen kann. Ebenso ist ein Messer scharf, damit man etwas zerschneiden kann.” Wenn er mit der Mannschaft aß, und keine Ahnung hatte, wie man Besteck handhabte, würden alle über Bilbo lachen. Das wollte Dis nicht zu lassen. “Komm wir gehen in die Küche zurück und machen ein Probeessen. Es gibt heute Gulasch, Kartoffeln und Gemüse. Suppe als Vorspeise und den Apfelkuchen als Nachtisch.” Zurück in der Kombüse tat sie etwas von allem auf zwei. “Schau dir einfach bei mir ab, wie man Messer und Gabel hält, und den Löffel benutzt. Fangen wir mit der Suppe an. Sei aber vorsichtig. Das Essen ist heiß.” Langsam, damit Bilbo alles genau beobachten konnte, zeigte sie wie man den Löffel benutzte. Bilbo saß vor seinem Teller und beobachtete Dis genau, runzelte dann aber leicht die Stirn. “Warum macht man es nicht einfach so?”, fragte er, nahm den Teller und trank die Suppe einfach daraus. “So geht es doch viel schneller”, meinte er lächelnd und sich nicht bewusst, dass diese Essweise unhöflich sein könnte. Dis fuhr ihn lachend durch die Haare. “Ja, dass geht schneller. So machen es aber höchstens kleine Kinder. Es ist sehr unhöflich in Gesellschaft so zu essen. Du glaubst nicht, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis ich Teile der Mannschaft so weit hatte, dass sie den Löffel benutzten. “Ach Bilbo, dich muss man einfach gern haben.” Bilbo stellte den Teller wieder ab und blickte auf den Löffel. “Oh, verstehe”, sagte er und versuchte dann mit dem Besteck zu essen, was sich aber als gar nicht so einfach herausstellte. Die Hälfte der Suppe fiel immer wieder vom Löffel. Um es sich einfacher zu machen, hob er den Teller mit einer Hand näher an sein Gesicht und versuchte dann noch einmal, den Löffel zu benutzen. Da die Entfernung nun geringer war, ging es leichter. “Darf ich es so machen?”, fragte er dann und lächelte Dis an. Dis nickte. "Gut, das kannst du machen. Wir erzählen einfach allen, dass es eine Tradition in deiner Familie ist so zu essen. Und du lernst es auch noch, wenn der Teller auf dem Tisch steht." Dann stellt Dis den nächsten Teller mit einer Probe des Hauptgerichts vor Bilbo. "Und zum Gebrauch von Messer und Gabel." Dieses Mal war es sogar noch schwerer. Er sollte gleich zwei Sachen in der Hand halten und damit essen? Immer, wenn Bilbo versuchte, mit dem Messer zu schneiden, gab das ein furchtbares Geräusch, weil er zu kräftig das Messer hielt und eher den Teller traf, als das Gulasch und das Gemüse. "Das klingt schrecklich", sagte er und zog einen Schmollmund. "Bei dir macht es gar keine Geräusche." "Du drückst zu sehr auf das Messer, wenn du schneiden willst. So viel Kraft musst du gar nicht einsetzen." Aufmunternd lächelte Dis Bilbo zu. "Komm einfach rüber, leg deine Hand auf meine. Dann kannst du fühlen, wie stark du drücken musst." Bilbo stand auf und trat zu Dis. "Kannst du jetzt spüren, wie viel Druck du einsetzen musst?" Bilbo nickte lächelnd. "Ja, jetzt hab' ich es verstanden", sagte er und blickte auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und Thorin eintrat. Er wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, als er Bilbo und Dis sah. "Was ist hier los?", fragte er und verengte die Augen. "Könnt ihr mir das bitte erklären?" Bilbo verstand nicht genau, was Thorin meinte. Sie übten doch nur. Dis sah ihren Bruder irritiert an. "Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, was du dir vorstellst, aber ich bringe Bilbo bei, wie man mit Besteck isst. Das ist in seiner Familie nicht üblich." Thorin hob eine Augenbraue. "Verzeih' mir, dass ich nicht davon ausgegangen bin, dass es normale Menschen gibt, die nicht mit Besteck essen", sagte er und seine Stimme triefte nur von Sarkasmus. "Wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Bilbo lächelte freundlich. "Schon gut. Man kann ja nicht alles wissen", meinte er, da er den Sarkasmus von Thorin nicht verstanden hatte. Thorin war von dieser Tatsache mehr als schockiert. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was ansatzweise beschreiben konnte, was er gerade dachte. Schließlich drehte er sich also nur schweigend um und verließ den Raum. Dis Lachen folgte Thorin aus dem Raum heraus. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wandte sie sich Bilbo zu. "Oh, du bist Gold wert." Schnell erklärte sie ihm, wie Thorins Bemerkung zu verstehen war. "Du solltest dich vorsichtshalber bei ihm entschuldigen. Und aufpassen, dass so etwas nicht vor der Mannschaft passiert." Bilbo nickte verstehend. "Oh, ach so... Das wusste ich nicht. Ich werde mich gleich bei ihm entschuldigen", sagte er und ging zur Tür. "Muss ich... auf irgendetwas achten, wenn ich mich entschuldige? Ich möchte nicht schon wieder etwas falsch machen." Thorin konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was eben passiert war. Was hatte sich Gandalf nur dabei gedacht? Kopfschüttelnd stand er am Deck und blickte auf das Meer hinaus. Dis verspürte den Drang Bilbo über den Kopf zu streicheln. "Sei respektvoll, wenn du ihn ansprichst. Er ist ein guter Mann. Erkläre ihn einfach, dass du bisher sehr zurück gezogen gelebt hast. Er wird poltern, dir aber nicht den Kopf abreißen." Dann konnte Dis nicht anders. Sie umarmte Bilbo und gab ihn einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Bilbo blickte zu Dis hinauf und lächelte sie an. "Danke, ich werde mein Bestes geben", sagte er und verließ dann den Raum, um nach Thorin zu suchen. Der Kapitän stand noch immer an Deck und blickte auf das Meer. Zögerlich trat Bilbo zu ihm und folgte seinem Blick. "Das Meer ist heute sehr ruhig. Es schläft, sagte er. Er hatte eine sehr enge Beziehung zum Meer, denn schließlich wurde er dort geboren und hatte sein ganzes Leben dort verbracht. Thorin sah den anderen Mann nicht an. "Warum wollte Gandalf, dass Sie hier sind?" "Weil... ich mich gut mit dem Meer auskenne. Es ist wie ein Freund für mich. Wenn Ihr die Augen schließt und genau zuhört, könnt ihr das Meer atmen hören", sagte er lächelnd und blickte dann zu Thorin auf. "Dis hat mir erklärt, dass ich vorhin wohl sehr unhöflich war und nicht verstanden habe, was Ihr eigentlich sagen wolltet. Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich habe bisher sehr zurückgezogen gelebt." Thorin rümpfte die Nase. "Ja, das merkt man", sagte er angefressen und als er auf Bilbo herab sah, kam ihm wieder das Gefühl, diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern. Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Text